


with fame comes . . . um, something?

by mookitano10



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookitano10/pseuds/mookitano10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a famous actor who meets one of his biggest fans on the tube. The thing is, this fan doesn't act like the others. Or the one where Arthur meets his celebrity crush on the tube and decides to play it cool only to become friends with said actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin pulled his hood up and put on a pair of sunglasses to block his face before leaving his flat. He didn’t want to be recognized while he was out, not because he regretted becoming an actor and having people notice him out in public, he just wanted to be able to ride the tube without being accosted for pictures and autographs that’s all. 

He had to run to catch his train he’d spent too long trying to find his “disguise” that he was running late and if he missed this train he would have to wait for the next one and he’d be late for the audition. 

Merlin calmly walked to an empty seat and sat down with a sigh. He noticed a few girls looking curiously at him so he ducked his head and pulled his hood closer around his face in the hope that they wouldn’t be fan-girls. At the next stop a blond man got on and took the seat next to Merlin. The man looked around before sitting down and Merlin could see the recognition in his eyes when they landed on him. Merlin internally cringed, while the fan-girls were unbearable some days the guys could be even worse. The blond didn’t say anything and only stared for a few seconds before pulling out his mobile.

They continued on in silence for several minutes but the next stop brought a bunch of men and women in business attire and the car became extremely crowded, to the point where the man was almost flush against Merlin’s left side. The blond had graciously moved closer to Merlin to make room for a clearly pregnant woman to sit on his other side and in doing so caused his shoulder to brush up against Merlin’s. 

Blondie still didn’t say anything just fiddled around on his mobile and avoided looking anyone in the eye. Due to the close proximity Merlin could see the man’s screen and he could read the text conversation he’d been having. Merlin tried not to look, his mother had always taught him that it was rude to read over people’s shoulders, but he caught sight of his name and it made him curious. 

To: Gwen  
I’m sitting next to Merlin Freaking Emrys on the tube!!!!!

To: Arthur  
No way

To: Gwen  
Honestly. We’re right next to each other, his bicep feels just  
as firm as it looks.

To: Arthur  
YOU’RE TOUCHING HIM!?!?!?!

To: Gwen  
It wasn’t intentional the tube is really crowded and there  
was a pregnant woman and I moved over so she could  
sit down.

Merlin looked away and tried to focus on not reading anymore of the man’s texts. The pregnant woman got of on the next stop and the blond man was able to move over a bit. He didn’t move as far as he’d been sitting before but he did move far enough to not be in Merlin’s personal space and Merlin appreciated him for that. 

Just as they were coming up to another stop the man looked at Merlin and seemed to take a moment to gather his courage. Here it comes. Merlin thought. The man turned to him and said:

“I really like that jacket, blue is your color.” After he’d finished speaking he got up and exited the train. Merlin stared gob smacked after him. 

“What the hell just happened?” He muttered to himself a few seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

“Anything interesting happen today?” Gwaine asked later that evening while they were sitting in their favorite pub waiting for more of their friends to arrive.

He knew Gwaine was just fishing for information about the audition but he desperately wanted to talk to someone about his strange encounter and Gwaine was his only option at the moment. 

“A man on the tube told me he liked my jacket.” Merlin said calmly. 

“That’s great but I don’t see why it needs mentioning.” Gwaine looked at Merlin like he’d grown a second head. “I meant how did the audition go?”

“The audition was fine, I’ll know in a week if I got the part but the jacket thing is totally worth mentioning.” Merlin insisted.

“It’s kinda normal mate. I know you’re not used to normal so you might not know what it looks like or how to handle it, but generally you don’t have discussions about it when there are more interesting topics. Like: an audition at the Globe.

“I know what normal is Gwaine.”

“What’s normal?” Lance asked as he took the seat opposite Merlin, Percival followed soon after taking the seat next to him.

“Merlin got a comment on the tube this morning and he want’s to talk about that more than about his audition.” Gwaine filled them in.

“What kind of comment?” Percival asked.

“A guy told him his jacket looked nice.”

“I don’t get why that’s so special.” Lance looked confused.

“It wasn’t just that he said my jacket looked nice, it was the fact that he was clearly a fan and he was sitting right next to me and he could have said anything. Asked for a picture or autograph but no, he just commented on my jacket and said that blue was my color, whatever that means, and then left.” Merlin threw his hands up in the air frustrated with his friend’s lack of interest in something so bizarre. 

“How do you know he was a fan?” Gwaine asked at the same time Percival said:

“Maybe he didn’t recognize you.”

“Oh no, he knew exactly who I was. I saw the text he sent about sitting next to me.”

“You read over his shoulder? Merlin didn’t your mother ever teach you that was rude?” Lance said with mock disapproval. 

“He was sitting right next to me and I tried not to but I saw my name and I was curious.” Merlin defended himself. 

“What did this text say exactly?” Gwaine questioned. 

“It said and I quote ‘I’m sitting next to Merlin freaking Emrys on the tube.” Then the response said something along the lines of ‘NO Way’ and then he said something about my biceps and the person responded with something about touching and then he explained the reason behind the touching and that was all I saw.” Merlin rushed through the story.

“There was touching involved? Do tell.” Gwaine picked up on that small detail and latched onto it.

“The tube was crowded and for a few minutes we were sitting shoulder to shoulder not a big deal and not that important. The important part is that he didn’t even acknowledge who I was and I don’t know why.” 

“Maybe he was respecting your privacy and not trying to be an annoying fan.” Percival commented.

“But why? Most fans would have seen that as their only chance to ask for a picture or something and they would have jumped on it without hesitation. What makes this guy so different?” His three friends shrugged. 

“ If you ever see him again you’ll have to ask him.” Was Gwaine’s only response.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin did get the part and that meant he would have several weeks of rehearsal and then a few months of preforming live on stage. He was thrilled and his friends took him out to celebrate. 

A week later they’d finished casting and the rehearsals were meant to start the following Monday. Merlin used his last few days of free time to go buy an arsenal of new hats and hooded jackets. He was planning on riding the tube to and from rehearsals and he didn’t want to deal with fans every single day, and some of the more “passionate” (read obsessed), fans could recognize most of his disguises from miles away. So the decision to expand his wardrobe practically made itself. 

The following Monday found Merlin on the tube headed toward the Globe when a certain, confusing, blond boarded and took a seat not far from him. The man didn’t appear to recognize Merlin at all and jut typed away on his mobile while he sipped his morning coffee. He was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with a green tie and his hair was combed neatly into place. If Merlin weren’t so frustrated by the man’s unusual behavior he would have noticed just how attractive he was. With golden blond hair and deep blue eyes, and then there was his body: Broad shoulders and a sculpted chest and abs that were just hinted at beneath his crisp white button down. Ok maybe Merlin did notice but he refused to acknowledge it. None of his fans knew about his sexual preferences and he’d rather it stayed that way. He wasn’t ashamed of his preference for men he just didn’t feel like it needed to be announced to the world while his career was still new and could be easily ended if his fans had a problem with anything he said or did.

The man stood when the train reached his stop and before he exited he looked at Merlin and said:

“That’s a nice hat you should wear it more often.” It would have been creepy if Merlin hadn’t known that the man was a fan and had probably seen pictures of him in many different hats, at least enough to form an opinion.

“Thanks” Merlin said automatically, he did know how to accept a compliment graciously when it wasn’t a complete surprise like the last time. The blond smiled and exited the train without another word.

These exchanges happened daily for the next three weeks. Even on the weekends when most business types (and this man was definitely a business man) didn’t have to work. Merlin came to look forward to these short moments. He even started commenting the man’s attire saying things like “Your tie matches your eyes,” or “that suit fits you really nicely”


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin hadn’t mentioned the man to his friends after that first time. He wanted to the second time, just to get some advice, but he thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. No one else brought it up either until one evening at the pub Gwaine went to order some drinks and then came back with a shit-eating grin.

“So the most amazing thing happened to me.” He declared as he sat down.

“Oh, is that so?” Lance asked, playing along.

“Yep, see the woman sitting at the bar?”

“The brunet?” Percy asked.

“That’s the one.” Gwaine grinned. 

“What about her?” 

“Well . . . she said she liked my hair.” Gwaine said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

“No Way!!!” Percy and Lance said at the same time. Merlin groaned loudly and dropped his head in his hands. The three other men laughed and high-fived each other.

Gwaine slapped Merlin on the back good-naturedly and said, “We’re just messin with ya mate.” Merlin scowled at him not bothering to respond. 

Merlin left not long after that, claiming a headache and something about needing to be to the theater early the next morning. He didn’t really have a headache but he wasn’t in the mood to get sloshed that night. 

As he exited the pub he caught sight of blond hair and perfectly tailored suit. It was the man from the tube, Merlin figured he really aught to learn his name. The man was walking with a beautiful woman with curly dark hair. She caught sight of Merlin before blondie did and her eyes went wide for a second before she tugged on the man’s sleeve. He looked up then and a wide smile spread across his lips before he could catch it. The smile only lasted a moment before he schooled his expression into a more polite, timid, smile.

The woman whispered something in the man’s ear and he shook his head violently to whatever she’d said. She only scowled at him and then walked toward Merlin. The man tried to grab her arm and stop her but she was too fast for him.

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if we,” she gestured to herself and the man behind her as she spoke, “could get a photo with you?” Merlin internally sighed and glanced at the man whose face had taken on quite a comical look of shock and embarrassment. 

“Gwen” He hissed from behind her and then turned to Merlin. “I’m sorry for my friend she’s a big fan of yours and she doesn’t seem to have any respect for other peoples privacy.” He glared at the woman, Gwen, apparently trying to will her to feel ashamed for being so rude. She just shrugged and replied with a sarcastic:

“I have plenty of respect for peoples privacy, but, unlike some people, I’m not going to throw away what might be my only opportunity to take a picture with Merlin Emrys.” The man tried to hide his face in his hand and shook his head at Gwen’s statement. Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“It’s alright I don’t mind.” And he really meant it. Most of the time he didn’t mind, it was just early in the morning when he hadn’t fully woken up, or when he was having a particularly bad day, that he didn’t want to deal with fans.

“See Arthur, he doesn’t mind.” She pulled out her mobile and handed it to her friend to take the photo.

Arthur reluctantly took the phone from Gwen and snapped the photo. He gave the device back to its owner and she examined the picture closely. She smiled and then held out her hand in a clear demand for Arthurs mobile. He shook his head.

“Come on Arthur you’re wasting the man’s time. I know you want a picture just do it already.” Merlin stood by awkwardly while the two bickered silently. Arthur shaking his head and clutching his jacket pocket where his mobile obviously resided and Gwen glaring at him and holding her hand out for the device. 

“Fine I’ll use mine, just go stand over there by that light and look cute.” She ushered both men in the direction she wanted them to go. 

“Gwen we’ve already wasted so much of his time-“

“I really don’t mind and the longer you argue about it the longer it’ll take.” Merlin cut him off before Gwen could get even more irritated. He’d seen the look on her face and wanted to save Arthur from whatever she might do to him if he continued to defy her.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur tried to apologies but Merlin just wrapped his arm around the other man and said, “Shut up and smile” 

After the picture was taken Arthur said a quiet “Thanks for putting up with our annoying behavior” and gave merlin a shy smile before grabbing Gwen’s arm and dragging her in the direction they were originally headed. Gwen waved her mobile in the air and yelled, “It was nice meeting you, thanks for the photos!”


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur walked Gwen back to her flat in silence. He couldn’t believe she’d done that. She’d embarrassed him in front of Merlin Emrys. She knew how much he liked him and then she just… She didn’t even think about how this would affect the tentative friendship he’d build with the love of his life. Ok that was a little dramatic. Merlin Emrys wasn’t the love of his life, he barley knew the man, but he was his not so secret celebrity crush. And what Gwen had done was despicable. 

“Oh come on Arthur it’s not that big of a deal.” Gwen said with a laugh. Arthur didn’t respond. He was seriously regretting offering to walk her home from work.

“It’s not like you would have had the courage to ask him yourself.” Arthur ignored her and folded his arms, pouting.

“He didn’t seem to be bothered by it.” She tried again.

“How else are you supposed to fall in love and get married and have beautiful babies with him if I don’t push you out of your comfort zone?”

“It’s just a crush Gwen I don’t actually intend to marry the man besides for all we know he’s straight as a ruler.”

“Oh no he’s gay trust me, if he were straight I would have been all over that but he’s not so I’ll leave him to you.” She said it with a resigned sigh.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Arthur for a gay man your gaydar is seriously lacking.”

“Gwen?” 

“Ok ok there might be . . . a few websites dedicated to finding out if he’s dating anyone and if not who he might be interested in. As one of his biggest fans I thought you’d know this.” She elbowed him good-naturedly. 

“Gwen that’s bordering on psycho-stalker behavior.” 

“It’s not like I’m digging through is trash or hiding in a tree outside his flat trying to take pictures of him in various states of undress.” 

By this time they’d reached Gwen’s building so Arthur let it drop and said goodbye. As he walked home he decided that while Gwen was trying to help she’d only done more harm than good and he couldn’t ride the tube anymore for fear of running into a certain handsome actor.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin didn’t see Arthur the next morning on the tube, or the morning after that. By the third morning he couldn’t hide the disappointment anymore. Maybe Arthur had only been nice to him because he wanted a photo and now that he had it there was no point in being nice anymore? Merlin sighed and pulled out his mobile, he needed a distraction and maybe a stiff drink, Gwaine was always good at providing both. 

Gwaine didn’t even seem to care that it was the middle of the week and was more than willing to indulge Merlin in a night at the pub. 

“So what’s wrong?” Gwaine asked as soon as they’d sat down.

“What? Nothings wrong, can’t I hang out with my friend and have a beer?” 

“Of course you can but it’s not really your thing to do that in the middle of the week and especially not when you’re working the next day.” Gwaine eyed Merlin suspiciously. “So what’s eating at you?”

“Well you remember that bloke from the tube?” 

“You’ll have to be more specific Merlin there are lots of blokes in London and a good number of them ride the tube.” Gwaine took a sip of his drink and leveled Merlin with a pointed gaze.

“The one I told you about a few weeks ago, the fan that was being normal. The one you keep teasing me about.”

“Oh, the one that liked your jacket?” Merlin nodded confirming Gwaine’s guess.

“So what did you see him again? Did he compliment your shoes?” Gwaine chuckled. 

“Yes, and no. We’ve sort of been chatting in the mornings, well not chatting more like throwing compliments back and forth but…” 

“And this is the first you’ve told me about it?” Gwaine cut in. 

“I didn’t really fancy being made fun of again” Merlin mumbled, Gwaine looked like he was about to object but Merlin cut him off, “and you know you and the others would have taken the piss out of me if I’d mentioned him again don’t try to deny it.” 

“Alright, so you’re what, Friends now or something? Do you like him? Did he turn out to be an arse? Do I need to beat him to a bloody pulp?” 

“What? No it’s just . . . I saw him a few days ago with a girl and she wanted a picture, so we took some and they both seemed really nice and he kept apologizing for taking up my time and for his friends rudeness and it was all really actually kinda fun at least I thought so, and that maybe we’d have something more to talk about on the tube in the morning but I haven’t seen him since and now I feel like he was only being nice so he could get a photograph and now that he’s got it I’ll never see him again and I’m more disappointed than I should be over a bloke that I barely know. What should I do?” Merlin unloaded everything in an unplanned bout of word vomit while Gwaine listened patiently.

“Wow, that’s, yeah… I think we’ll need the more alcohol and a few more opinions do you mind if I call Lance and Percy?” Gwaine pulled out his mobile while he spoke.

“No that’s ok, I don’t want to bother them, I shouldn’t have said anything anyways. It’s nothing really, just me overthinking things. I’m a little more drunk than I thought, I should go home. Thanks for listening Gwaine." Merlin went to stand up but Gwaine grabbed his arm.

“Now sit down, it’s obviously not nothing if you wanted to talk about it.”

The two spent the next couple hours discussing Merlin’s dilemma and came to the conclusion that there really was nothing that could be done seeing as Merlin only knew the bloke’s first name and that he rode the tube in the mornings to work. If he’d been paying attention he would know where the man got on and off and that could give him an idea as to where the man might live or work, but Merlin was always to distracted by the man himself to pay attention to what stop he was getting off at and at the moment he was too drunk to remember if he’d paid attention to where the man had gotten on at. He came to the conclusion that he’d have to think about it in the morning when he was sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I got really busy with finals and work but here's the next chapter hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

“Arthur you cant avoid riding the tube forever.” Gwen chided when Arthur offered to give her a ride to work for the fourth time in a row. He hardly ever drove anywhere when he could help it and he certainly could help it now. She knew he was just doing it because of what had happened the other night with Merlin Emrys. She didn’t feel guilty. Not one bit. . . Ok maybe she felt a little guilty but she was only trying to help. Arthur could be extremely slow when it came to dating and other matters of the heart.

“I’m not avoiding it Guinevere I just don’t see the point in riding public transportation when I have a perfectly good vehicle at my disposal. Also this gives me the perfect opportunity to offer my traitorous best friend a ride to work so she doesn’t have to walk.” 

Gwen ignored the traitor comment and only glared a little when he used her full name, which he knew would irritate her more than anything, and fired off a quick retort.

“You’re an environmentalist Arthur what about all that crap you usually spew on preserving natural resources, and global warming, and ‘Gwen if you love our planet and the ability to breath nontoxic air you would always carpool or use public transit, do you part to keep the air clean’” She said in her best Arthur impersonation. 

“We are carpooling Guinevere that’s the reason I asked you to ride with me, and I don’t sound like that.”

“Oh come off it Arthur you and I both know what this is about and I said I was sorry. I promise it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

“You deliberately invaded the man’s personal space Gwen and dragged me into it when I wanted nothing to do with it and now he probably thinks I’m just like all those other fans, if you can even call them that, more like borderline stalkers.”

Gwen Huffed and folded her arms in silent surrender. There was no reasoning with Arthur when he felt he was right or you had wronged him in some way. If he didn’t get over his little tantrum soon she would have to resort to drastic measures. Measures that might include, but were not limited to, his sister and her ability to render any vehicle inactive within seconds. Morgana would be more than willing to help too. Gwen wouldn’t even have to tell her why she wanted to take Arthur’s care out of commission she would just have to ask and Morgana would do it just to spite Arthur. There was a bit of sibling rivalry there that Gwen never dared interfere with before now. 

 

Gwen continued to give Arthur the silent treatment for the rest of the day and refused his offer do drive her home. He didn’t know why she was so upset; she was the one who had wronged him, not the other way around and now he was feeling guilty for upsetting her. Well there was no way he was giving her a ride to work tomorrow morning. He cringed at the idea of driving to work by himself and wasting so much fuel when there were other options. But then he remembered that Gwen had ruined his other option and he shouldn’t feel guilty about it, this was her fault and she could take the blame. 

He walked into his flat and slipped off his shoes before padding to the kitchen in search of some left over takeaway. He desperately needed some food and a little down time with Netflix before he could start on those reports from work that needed to be finished by the end of the week.

Arthur had been so busy the past few weeks that he couldn’t even remember what episode he’d ended on the last time he binge watched The Sorcerer’s Dragon (the television show that mad Merlin Emrys famous) 

It had been three years since the show ended but Arthur liked to re-watch it every once in a while. He never got bored of those deep blue eyes and dark messy hair. If he’d known three years ago as he sat on this very couch watching the series finally of the most amazing, if not a little sketchy, tv show on the planet, bawling his eyes out as the CGI dragon took it’s last breaths, that he would someday be actively avoiding Merlin Emrys he would probably punch himself and then disown Gwen for her part in the terrible tragedy.

The next several hours were spend watching the man of his dreams traipse through the woods with a baby dragon trailing behind him, and glancing over those reports. Somewhere along the way he fell asleep on the couch with a half drank cup of tea and a dozen papers scattered around him. Arthur was blissfully unaware of his soon to be ex-best friend and sister tampering with the only mode of transportation he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I totally forgot that I had an unfinished fic. I'm so sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update. I hope this makes up for it and I'll try (no promises) to update more often.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin sat with his head against the wall next to him and his hood pulled up to hide his identity. He did not want to be up at this unholy hour riding the tube. His head was killing him. He should never have called Gwaine, the man was a sadist, and he obviously enjoyed seeing Merlin hungover and miserable. When Merlin called him first thing in the morning, not caring at all if he woke the other man, Gwaine had insisted that they made a lot of progress with Merlin’s mystery tube man. Merlin cursed Gwaine to high heavens and told him whatever progress they made had been lost the second Gwaine ordered shots of that mystery liquid that made Merlin’s head swim and his common sense fly out the window. 

A pretty blond girl sat next to him and her eyes widened for a brief moment. Merlin internally groaned. He was definitely not in the mood to talk to anyone and he was sure he looked about as attractive as a train wreck so any pictures taken would be severely scrutinized by the girl, her friends, and anyone on the internet if she chose to post those pictures on a social media site. 

“You’re Merlin Emrys right?” She asked with way to much enthusiasm for such an early hour.

“Yeah.” Merlin all but sighed the word.

“My boss is absolutely in love with you.” She squealed. Merlin’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Um. . . cool?” Why did he have the good fortune of meeting all the weirdos on the tube?

“Oh this is fantastic. See my boss’s birthday is next weekend and I over heard him talking about you and a play your doing and I was wondering if there was anyway I could get a couple tickets?” She looked so hopeful and Merlin hated to let her down but the show didn’t open for another three weeks and that’s what he told her.

“Really? What about like a private showing or like tickets to come watch you practice? He would literally watch anything if you were involved. I mean he would watch you sleep for like an entire week and not get bored.” 

Merlin cringed at that, unsure if he should point out how creepy and wrong that was. You don’t watch a stranger sleep its just weird. He absently wondered if this girl’s boss was one of his stalkers. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that.” She must have seen him cringe. “He’s not a creep or a stalker or anything. He would definitely ask permission first.” Merlin desperately wished she would stop talking. 

“I’m sorry that’s, it just not something we do at the theater. We don’t want anyone to see us preform until we’re as close to perfect as we can get. Do you understand what I mean?”

“Oh yeah like how I don’t like people to see me early in the morning before I’ve done my hair and makeup and stiff like that?” 

“Exactly!” 

“I understand. I was just really hoping I could get Arthur something he’d like for his birthday this year. He’s always so miserable on his birthday and he’s such an amazing boss. I mean he never forgets to send a box of sweets and a card to each employee on their birthday. Well I doubt he remembers everyone’s birthday, he probably has his secretary send him reminders or put it in his calendar but it’s the thought that counts and it’s a lot more than most boss’s do.” Merlin perked up at the name Arthur.

“You know if it will really make your boss happy I could possibly make an appearance at your place of work or something and sign some autographs and take a few pictures.” The offer was out before he could even think it through, the chances of this man being the same Arthur as the one he had met were a million to one. But he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see Arthur again, even if it was most likely not him.

“We are throwing him a surprise birthday party tomorrow in our staff break room. There will be cake and beer and you could come then as an even bigger surprise. He would love it!” She squealed for the second time that morning and some of the other passengers threw her dirty looks.

“Ok it’s a date. When and where?” Merlin mentally scolded himself for making plans when hungover. It was never a good idea but there was no way he was backing out now. Besides what was a couple minutes talking to a fan and taking some pictures? It would be quick just pop in for 30 minutes say hi sign some things, take a few pics and then leave, no harm done.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur cursed and banged his fists against the steering wheel. It wouldn’t start! The damn thing would not start and he was going to be late for work. He tried turning the key once more and got the same result. The engine sputtered and shook before giving a final groan of defeat. Arthur hung his head and heaved a sigh. 

“Great, this is just great.” He muttered and then climbed out of the vehicle, slamming the door with more force than necessary and stalking down the road toward the tube station. 

He checked his watch and realized exactly how late he was. Arthur cursed yet again and started running. He could not be late this morning, he just couldn’t. He had a meeting with his father and the other board members in twenty minutes and if he missed the train he would never get there in time. Arthur banished that thought from his mind. He couldn’t think about how angry his father would be if he were late, that would just result in another debilitating migraine. 

Arthur ran as fast as he could but he just wasn’t fast enough. He got there just as the train was leaving. He swore yet again, it was beginning to look like his vocabulary for the day consisted mostly of profanities and defeated sighs. Arthur feared that it was destined be get worse.

 

Gwen glanced at the clock for the third time in ten minutes. Uther had called Arthur’s secretary twice inquiring about the whereabouts of his son. The second time he left the poor girl in tears. Gwen felt a little guilty. She’d forgotten about the meeting and she was starting to wonder if maybe she should have thought through her plan a little more before calling Morgana.

She’d done it for Arthur’s own good and she wasn’t regretting doing it she was just regretting her poor timing. She called Arthur’s mobile but it went straight to voicemail. He must have realized what she’d done or maybe he was still angry about the Merlin Emrys thing and he hadn’t realized that she was the reason his car wouldn’t start. 

“Arthur I know you’re mad at me but Uther is on the verge of a rampage because you’re not here. Where the hell are you? Call me back please.” Gwen ordered coffee and muffins for all of the board members in hopes of alleviating the soon to be tense situation. 

 

Arthur saw Gwen’s name flash on his screen and chose to ignore the call. He didn’t want to talk to her at the moment because he would probably end up saying something cruel and hurtful. He waited impatiently for the next train and contemplated just turning around and going back home to his warm bed and soft pillows. He could just strip down to his pants, climb under the duvet, and sleep for a few more hours. If he did it soon enough he might even be able to stave off the inevitable migraine. 

His mobile beeped indicating that he had a message from Gwen. It was what he expected to hear and he had on intention of calling her back like she’d requested. She cold feel guilty for a little while longer. This was all her fault.

Thankfully the train was empty of certain tall, handsome, actors. Arthur took a seat and fired off a quick message to his secretary, Elana, telling her to inform his father that he’d been experiencing car troubles and he would be there as soon as possible. He also promised to provide lunch after the meeting. Elana messaged him back quicker than he thought possible. She was obviously not happy and she refused to speak to “that insufferable man” again. 

It cost a pretty impressive bonus and coffee from her favorite shop for the next two weeks but he finally convinced the girl to relay his message to his father. In all honesty he would have told Uther himself, and not subjected Elana to the unpleasant task, but the man didn’t text. And Arthur was in no mood to try and talk to him while other people were listening in on his half of the conversation, and possibly, if his father was mad enough to yell, the other half of the conversation.

 

The men and women in the conference room were laughing as Arthur walked in. He turned and looked at Elana to confirm he was in the right place. She shrugged and mouthed “Gwen” as if that explained why his father wasn’t currently staging an uprising. Arthur took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and addressed the group.

“Apologies for my tardiness I seem to have encountered unforeseen car troubles.” The people turned to look at the new arrival. Some of them were even smiling. 

“Oh no worries Arthur, we’ve all been there” Annis dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand. Most of the other members seemed to agree with her response. Uther looked calm on the outside but to the trained eye he was on the verge of a meltdown. 

“Yes things like this happen on occasion. You’ll have to give that lovely young woman a raise. She’s been quick on her feet this morning with the coffee and muffins. Honestly I don’t know what any of us were thinking planning a meeting first thing in the morning before we’ve all fully woken up.” Geoffrey said with a smile. 

“Well since I’ve already held you up lets get started so we can be finished before noon. I believe Elana relayed my message about lunch?” He quickly sent Gwen a text before sitting down and jumping into the meeting.

\-- Some days I forget how amazing you are. I’m sorry.—


	10. Chapter 10

“Gwen! You’ll never guess who I talked into coming to Arthur’s surprise party today.” Vivienne all but squealed as she walked into Gwen’s office.

Gwen had just finished reading Arthur’s text and was feeling better about her stupid plan. At least he was talking to her again.

“Shit, that’s today isn’t it?” Gwen looked up at Vivienne in horror. How could she forget about his birthday? Well it wasn’t his birthday yet that was still a few days away but the office was celebrating it today. And she had completely ruined his morning. Even after smoothing things over with the board she knew that Uther would not be pleased with his son. He may not be as mad but he would probably still have a few choice words for Arthur after the meeting was over. 

“Shit shit shit,” She pulled out her mobile to call the bakery; she’d also forgotten to pick up the cake. Maybe they’ll deliver she thought as she searched for the number. 

“Gwen did you hear me?” Vivienne said a little impatiently. 

“What sorry Viv I’ve got to call and see if they’ll deliver the cake. I can’t believe I forgot. Can we send out an emergency message to all the staff and push the party back an hour or two. Arthur’s taking the board members out to lunch to try and fix my mistake. Only he doesn’t know it’s my mistake he’s fixing. Please don’t tell him.” 

“Guinevere!” Vivienne stomped her foot effectively winning Gwen’s full attention. “We can’t push the party back because I’ve got a surprise guest coming and he’s supposed to be her right at 1:00.”

“Surprise guest? Who? Is there any way we can get them to come a little later?”

“Well I can try but he’s probably really busy with rehearsal or something. I mean it’s a miracle I even convinced him to come in the first place. I can see why Arthur likes him so much; he’s such a nice guy.” Gwen looked at Vivienne with confusion. 

“Rehearsal?” 

“Yeah for that play he’s doing. I tried to get tickets for that but he said it doesn’t open for another three weeks and I didn’t want to give Arthur a gift that he’d have to wait three weeks to use.”

“Viv, stop, who are you talking about?” 

“That Merlin guy you two are always gushing over.” Vivienne said as if it should have been obvious.” I met him on the tube this morning. Like I said it’s a miracle I mean it’s not even the train I normally ride but I stayed at Mordred’s place last night and that’s the train I took to get here this morning.”

Gwen gaped at her. In one morning Vivienne had managed to do something Gwen had been trying to do for weeks and it was the solution to all her problems. Arthur couldn’t avoid Merlin if he was here in the office.

“You should be thanking me right about now.” Viv teased. 

“Vivienne I could kiss you. You have no idea how amazing this is.” 

“Wow Gwen slow down, you’re beautiful but I’ve got a boyfriend.” The blond said with a grin. “I’ll call and see if he can come a little later but I’m not making any promises.” Vivienne walked out of the room and left Gwen to her work.

Gwen replied to Arthur’s text.

\-- I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses and can admit that I am amazing. But that’s just the tip of the iceberg Mr. Pendragon just you wait.-- 

This birthday was going to be the best damn one he’d ever had if Gwen has anything to say about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin walked into the big glass building that his GPS had indicated was the location of the party. He’d been to plenty of black tie events and movie premieres but for some reason this building was intimidating. With black marble floors and steps that lead to a large reception area the building made him feel small and insignificant. He also felt severely underdressed in his jeans and plaid button down. He knew he was coming to an office party he should have dressed up a little more but he didn’t think it would matter, at leas not until he walked up to the massive desk and the woman behind it looked at him like he was a pesky fly invading her personal space. 

“Yes is there anything I can do for you sir.” The woman asked in a clipped tone.

“Um, I’m here for the party.” Merlin cringed at how lame that sounded. 

“Sir this is a Law firm.” The woman looked perplexed. 

“Yeah I know but I was invited to a surprise birthday party here at three.” Merlin wondered if he’d gotten the address wrong. A look of understanding crossed the woman’s face.

“Oh, you’re here to see Mr. Pendragon. Yes, Sixth floor take a right. It’s being held in the boardroom. It’s a big room with a sign that says boardroom you can’t miss it.” She smiled and pointed Merlin to the lift. 

“The boardroom? I was told the party was being held in the staff break room.” Merlin wondered if the woman was sending him to the right party.

“Oh it was originally but once people on some of the other floors heard rumors about some famous actor making an appearance the party sort of . . . exploded. It’s a lot bigger than originally planned and they’ve been scrambling to find another caterer that can fill the larger order before Mr. Pendragon comes back from his lunch.” 

Merlin mentally cringed at that. He was hoping for a short, small gathering and now it sounded like a bloody nightmare. He also felt a little guilty for stealing the spotlight from the other man. With a sigh he headed toward the lift.

The sixth floor was in complete chaos when Merlin stepped off the lift. People were running back and forth with their mobiles practically glued to their ears, speaking a mile a minute. A woman with dark curly hair walked past him yelling into a headset when she suddenly stopped and turned back to look at him. It was the same girl with Arthur that other night.

“You actually came?” She sounded stunned.

“I . . . the girl, Vivienne?, she was very convincing and I said I would come so here I am.” He mentally cursed himself for sounding so awkward and stupid. 

“Yeah Viv is amazing and very persistent. She deserves a raise or maybe a promotion.” The woman (Merlin was ashamed to admit that he’d forgotten her name) beamed at him. “Well come on then, it’s just down this way.”


	12. chapter 12

As soon as the doors on the lift close Arthur’s shoulders slump and he buries his head in his hands. Though his father had definitely calmed down he was still pretty angry about what had happened that morning with the meeting. Luckily for Arthur he got a call from Gwen about an important client dropping by without an appointment and Uther had insisted that Arthur go and meet with the man immediately and not keep him waiting long. Arthur knew that didn’t mean he was off the hook, it just meant that his father would wait a week or two to lull Arthur into a false sense of security then he’d invite him over for dinner where he could berate his son in the comfort of his own home and effectively ruin a perfectly good meal.

At first Arthur didn’t notice how quiet and empty their floor was but as he gets closer to his office door, which was sporting a large piece of paper with writing on it that he was still too far away to read, he looked around and was confused by the lack of people.

“Did I just walk into the beginning of some post-apocalyptic zombie move?” He muttered to himself and pulled the paper off his office door. 

EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE BOARDROOM!!!!!

Arthur turned and eyed the door for the boardroom warily. If this was a zombie movie then that room was probably the last place he wanted to be. It was probably ground zero and just crawling with infected people. Arthur turned to look for any signs of life on the deserted floor, before hesitantly walking to his death. Honestly he needed to stop watching those movies, they put thoughts in his head and made him paranoid. 

Hesitantly, Arthur gripped the doorknob. It was eerily quiet behind the heavy wood door. He slowly pressed his ear to the wood and held his breath. Then he realized how ridiculous he probably looked and straighten up. A furtive glance around assured the blond that no one had witnessed his odd behavior. Nodding to himself Arthur squared his shoulders, opened the door and strode into the room with as much confidence as one could muster walking into possible zombie territory. Seriously he needed to stop with the late night zombie movies. 

“SURPEISE!” 

Arthur did not scream at the sudden loud burst of people behind the conference room doors. HE DID NOT. No matter what Gwen would later tell anyone and everyone that was willing to listen. He didn’t scream. He was just startled, and he might have let out a manly sounding exclamation that was not in any way a scream.

The room was full to the brim with people. This would definitely be a good place to start a zombie plague. Arthur thought eying the hoard of professional looking people. They would definitely make good looking zombies. 

“What . . . ah?” He starts. Gwen cuts him off.

“Happy Birthday!” She’s almost too enthusiastic. 

“Um. . . “

“It’s a surprise party Arthur.” She beams at him. 

“For me?” Arthur asks. He’s feeling really slow today. 

“No, for George. We figured we’d celebrate his birthday three months early and you ruined the surprise.” 

“Oh. Well then just let me . . .” He turns toward the door and she grabs his arm, halting his escape.  
“Go mingle, eat cake, get drunk, and find a seat. We have a surprise for you.” She pushes him toward the large crowd. 

“Surprise? Wasn’t the party the surprise?” 

“Yes, but we have an even bigger surprise.” Vivienne joins the conversation and takes Arthur’s arm to lead him further into the room.

The next several minutes are spent making small talk and being the center of attention (both things Arthur hates with a burning passion.) before Gwen calls everyone’s attention. 

“What do you say we give it up for our amazing CEO” She calls out. Everyone claps and a few people even let out wolf-whistles. “As you all know Arthur just turned 40 today.” She grins.

“Excuse you!” Arthur interjects.

“Shush, I’m trying to make a speech.” 

“It’s my party! And I AM NOT 40!” Arthur laughs and everyone joins in.

“Quiet you.” She waits a second to see if he’s going to interrupt her again before continuing. “So, as you all know, it’s Arthur’s birthday and we have a special guest here today to wish him a happy birthday.” She gives a nod to Mike, an IT guy, standing by the door and he opens it to reveal the mystery guest while Vivienne pushes Arthur into a chair facing the door.

Arthur looks up just in time to see a pair of startled blue eyes staring at him. The dark haired man regains his composure quickly as the sound of music fills the room. He strides toward Arthur, with determination in his eyes and a piece of birthday cake in his hands, and starts singing happy birthday. The other party guests join in and as he gets closer Arthur swallows nervously. 

Merlin’s voice is like sex and fire and pure bliss all mixed together and he’s staring at Arthur like he wants to eat him and Arthur loves every minute of it. He gets closer but he doesn’t stop in front of Arthur. No he walks right up to Arthur and then slowly sinks into his lap and holds up the cake with one lit candle stuck in the center.

“Make a wish birthday boy.” He says it so low that only Arthur can hear.

“I’ve already got everything I could ever want.” Arthur mumbles dumbly.

“There has to be something you want.” Merlin grins cheekily. 

“Dinner, Friday? Just the two of us?” Arthur asks hopefully. He’s completely forgotten the room full of people staring at him expectantly. 

“It won’t work if you say it out loud.” Merlin chides.

Arthur chuckles “Then I guess I’ll have to think of a different wish.” He closes his eyes and blows out the candle. Before he opens them again he feels a pair of soft lips brush against his, feather light. 

Gwen squeals, bringing Arthur and Merlin back to reality. Both men look bashful as Merlin climbs off Arthur's lap and hands him is cake. It is by far the best birthday Arthur has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I totally forgot about this story. Sorry to anyone who was following it. I will probably post an epilogue in a few days and that will be the last chapter.


	13. Epilogue

Merlin runs through the kitchen, dodging friends and family, looking for Lance. Morgana blocks him in the doorway, which wasn’t hard with her large pregnant belly making her twice as wide when she stood sideways. Merlin groaned. 

“Excuse me Morgana.” He stepped to the side and she stepped with him.

“Merlin, I need to talk to you.” 

“Can it wait? Arthur will be here in less than an hour and we haven’t even finished getting everything set up. I need to find Lance.”

“Lance sent me to find you.” She grabs his arm and starts towing him down the hall toward one of the bedrooms. 

“Morgana.” He pulls back a little. “I like you and all but you’re really not my type and your husband would probably kill me.” He jokes. 

“Ha Ha, you’re so funny Merlin.” She pushes him into the room and closes the door behind her. “You’ve been running around like a mad man for the better part of the day and you’re driving everyone crazy. Lance especially. He asked me to lock you in the pantry. I’m being nice and giving you the option of the bedroom with a nice soft bed to sit on and an adjoining bathroom. Look I even got you a book.” She holds up one of her daughter’s picture books. Merlin scowls at her.

“Ok, funny, now can I go talk to Lance?” Merlin takes a step toward the door.

“No, you can’t. Lance said if you value his friendship you’ll let hem handle the rest of the preparations by himself.” 

“But . . .”

“NO, just let it go Merlin. It’s fine. We can handle it and you need to relax. Take a nap, read a book, Shower, I’ll come fetch you in 35 minutes. Right before Arthur and Gwen are supposed to be here.” She’s surprisingly fast for a woman who is eight months pregnant with twins. Before Merlin can stop her she’s out the door and it’s locked from the outside. 

“Morgana! Morgana! Open the door!” he’s pounding on the door but it doesn’t seem to be doing any good. 

Merlin sighs and slumps down on the bed. Thankful, that the movers put it together before they left. He deliberates between rummaging through one of the boxes in the corner to find the bedspread and pillows or just take a nape on the bare mattress. 

His friends had helped him unpack and set up in the living room, kitchen, and dining room so they could have guests over for the party but they left the rest of the rooms with unpacked boxes and furniture shoved into corners. He’d hoped he could move in before the party but the movers couldn’t come that soon and his friends were all busy with work. Lance also pointed out that Arthur might notice if all of their stuff suddenly disappeared from their flat. So Merlin waited till Arthur’s birthday and, with the help of a moving crew and a dozen close friends, he successfully moved all of their belongings while Arthur was at work. 

Merlin was determined to make this birthday better than the last one. He and Arthur had looked at the house a few months ago and then when Arthur wasn’t home Merlin got the call from the relator saying the owners had accepted their offer. He lied and told Arthur that they sold the house to someone else and they agreed to continue looking. He could see how disappointed Arthur was, he really liked this house, but he somehow managed to keep it a secret. 

After ten minutes of staring at the celling Merlin decided to start unpacking the boxes. He made the bed and pushed the dresser to where he wanted it. Before he could start unpacking their clothing, Morgana knocked on the door.

“Ten minutes, Merlin. You might want to wake up and get ready.” She called through the door. 

Morgana released Merlin from his impromptu prison ten minutes later with a smirk gracing her beautiful face. 

“See, was that so bad?” She asked. 

Merlin grumbled but couldn’t deny that the forced imprisonment did distract him long enough to calm his nerves. He also had to, grudgingly, admit that Lance and the rest of his family and friends had done a fantastic job getting everything set up without him. 

Arthur and Gwen walked through the front door a few moments later. Everyone could hear Arthur questioning her from outside.

“Gwen why are we here? How do you even know about this house? I don’t think the new owners would appreciate us showing up unannounced like this.”

“Don’t worry they’re good friends of mine. They invited me over to a house warming party and I really didn’t want to come alone.” Gwen assured him.

“I guess it would be nice to meet the people that now own my dream house.” Arthur deadpanned. Gwen just laughed and opened the door. Everyone yelled surprise and just like last year’s surprise party Arthur did not scream like a little girl. No matter what Merlin and Gwen say, he didn’t scream. 

After several moments of stunned silence Arthur started to laugh. He doubled over clutching his stomach as his laughter took his breath away. After a few minutes Merlin hurried over to him to make sure he was ok.

“Breath, Arthur.” He said frantically. Arthur sucked in a breath and then laughed some more.

“I can’t believe I fell for your stupid lie.” He said between peals of laughter. “You are a terrible liar Merlin and I believed you.” A few of the guest joined in with the laughter. 

“I’m not that bad.” Merlin defended himself. “In fact I make my living on lying. Actor. Remember?” That really got the crowd going and soon everyone was laughing. 

“Alright! Everyone, that’s enough!” Gwen called out, successfully getting their attention. “We’re here to celebrate Arthur’s birthday slash house warming party and I’ve been stuck with the prat all day and I’m starving so lets eat.” The crowd dispersed and everyone gave the guest of honor a moment alone with his boyfriend. 

“So?” Merlin asked shyly. 

“I’m impressed Merlin. How did you pull all of this off?”

“I had a lot of help.” 

“You do realize what this means right?” Arthur asked.

“You’re gonna try and out do me for my birthday?” Merlin guessed.

“No, I’m gonna out do you right now. It’s my party, I should have all of the glory.” 

“What?” Merlin hadn’t noticed all of their friends slowly move into a line stretching across the room. They were all holding a sheet of paper and at Arthur’s signal they all turned the papers around to reveal a message. 

M E R L I N W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E ?

“You knew? You bloody knew?” Merlin turned to Arthur accusingly only to find the man on one knee in front of him. 

“You rally are a terrible liar. But Gwen convinced me not to out you and instead one up you.” Arthur explained.

Merlin sighed and tried to hide his smile. “I guess I could marry you. I mean it’s not like I have any other prospects.” His smile broke through near the end of his sentence just in time for Arthur to capture it with his soft lips.

Cheers broke out around them and Arthur moved this birthday up to the number one spot in best birthdays ever. He didn’t think anything could top the previous years surprise but this one did. He couldn’t wait for what next year would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I rarely finish stories and I'm really bad at endings but I tried. Hope you like it.


End file.
